Aisha
Princess Aisha is from the planet, Andros. She is the princess as well as the guardian fairy. Personality Aisha is a sporty, wild-hearted and brave princess. When Ogron wasted the Gift of Darkness, she become really mean that time and wanted revenge Seasons Before the Series Layla was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict orthodox manner, and scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Layla had a very isolated childhood, excepting the times when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Layla has not had many friends. After her best friend Anne had moved away when Layla was young, her only friends were the pixies of Pixie Village. When we first see Layla in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that she is determined and fearless. We observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. Her first interaction with girls her age comes when she arrives at Alfea. Having been so isolated for such a long time, she held back at the beginning and worried that she didn't know how to be a good friend. As the months progressed though, she slowly opened up and became good friends with all of them. In most of season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Layla instead of Bloom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Bloom again because Lord Darkar tried, and temporarily succeeded, to turn her evil. |-|Season 2= In second season, Layla becomes the sixth member of the Winx Club, she seen at the forest coming to Alfea and she falls right to way, because she was to busy trying to save the Pixies from Lord Darkar that she doesn’t know what he wants from the Pixies, she sleeps during 4 days and when she wakes up the Winx become friends with her. Layla bonded pixie is Piff the pixie of sweat dreams and sleep, she was with her when she got back from trying to save the Pixies that’s why they put a team to go and rescue the other Pixies the team was made of 3 girls and 2 boys (Bloom, Stella, Layla, Sky and Brandon) there they meet the Trix with brand new powers that Lord Dakar gave them they become stronger but they get saved by a strange man that they will meet later and then they discovered a power called Charmix and they know that power will help them defeat Lord Darkar and Layla was the 4th to get her Charmix by overcome her fear of being alone and at the end of the season at the party Layla hugs Musa and say that they'll be best friends forever. |-|Season 3= In third season, Layla gets worried about her planet that was being attaked by a man called Valtor that manage to escape from the Omega Dimention with the help of the Trix. She goes to her planet to try to stop the threat but she does not have enough power, so her friends came with her on the second time. On Andros, Layla and the Winx meets Valtor and explains to them his purpose of being the most powerful wizard. At the last moment Valtor has blinded Layla who was ready to fight him and withdraws. After the fight, Layla meets her old friend Tressa, who went to the surface looking for help to free her mother, the Queen Ligea, who was imprisoned by Valtor, the Winx go underwater to save the queen and succeed, but on the way over they get attacked by a kraken. The fairies along with Tressa manage to defeat him, but before they can reach the surface the kraken knock out the queen of mermaids, Layla choose save Ligea instead of her sight and for her sacrifice she got her Enchanix. Back to Alfea, Layla regains her sight with her fairy dust. After a few episodes she came back from Andros with sad news that their her parents chooses a boy called Nabu, for her marriage but she doesn't want to so she didn't accept it, but when they go out shopping in Magix, Nabu under the name Ophir follows them to know the girl who he has to marry, but in there Tecna see him and Stella exposes him, Layla got upset and left, but then Valtor want something and the Winx tries to stop him but fail because Ophir appeared at the wrong time, making Layla to distrust him. He is seen in most of the episodes spying on Layla but later on is captured. He and Layla once get stuck in the Specialists' ship cell where they find out that they have a lot in common. Layla still does not trust him, but changes her mind after he saves her from a monster. She has fallen in love with him at this point and the two kiss in the last episode. |-|Season 4= Layla and the Winx goes to Gardenia in orden to find Roxy, who is the remaining fairy on Earth. Also, in this season, Nabu asked Layla to marry him and she happily accepted. However, when the Wizards of the Black Circle attacked Tir Nan Og and threatened its Queen, Morgana, Nabu fell into a coma by using too much magic to save everyone. Feeling distraught and frustrated over losing Nabu, Layla accepted an offer to join Nebula and her "Fairies of Vengeance" in an attempt to destroy the Fairy Hunters once and for all. Later on, she rejoined the Winx Club. Layla's signature color is green in civilian, Winx, and Enchantix, but her Believix is turquoise blue instead since Roxy's color is green, too. The Shadow Phoenix Aisha appeared in the same way as in the original version. She was climbing rocks until she arrives at the place where the Pixies are locked, Aisha turns off the barrier and tries to take them with her, out of the dark fortress. However Aisha is defeated by Lord Darkar also known as The Shadow Phoenix, who threw her through the void. She survived the fall and came to Alfea where she fainted, was taken to the infirmary of the school where she recovered and asked the Winx helps to free the Pixies from Darkar. Then Aisha, Bloom and Stella went to the cave but they are almost defeated by the Trix with their Gloomix, at that moment a mysterious winged man appears and help the fairies, allowing them to finish their mission. Back at Alfea, Aisha is enrolled at the school at the same year as the Winx. She also helped the Winx to find Bloom and and defeat The Shadow Phoenix using convergence, for the first time as Aisha, the fairy of the waves. At the end of the special, Aisha joins the Winx. |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Layla along with the other Winx and Specialist helps Bloom to save Domino. When the Winx and the Specialists found the Book of Fate in a secret library on Domino, Layla makes a good compliment about how strong Ms. Faragonda looked, when she sees her headmistress along with the Company of Light, in one of the pages. In the end, Layla is seen dancing with Nabu. |-|Magical Adventure= In the movie Layla and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea were they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, while Layla was doing exercises she talks with the other Winx about the subject, and the girls decide go to Domino. They arrive to Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they can't get married. After being at Domino the Winx teleport to Gardenia, once there the Winx faint suddenly. Not much later, the six girls wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay in Gardeia until they find a way to make their powers come back. The Winx then head to Havram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they then defeat. Appearance Aisha has a dark skin, teal eyes, and a wavy brown hair. Magic Winx Aisha's Magic Winx consists of a seagreen colored top which connects to the mini skirt and with matching seagreen ankle-boots. Winx_Aisha.png Magical Abilities Her abilities are liquid and a pink liquid called Morphix. Category:Aisha Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Andros Category:Royalty Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club 3D:Magical Adventure Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Enchantix Fairies Category:Believix Fairies Category:Harmonix Fairies Category:Sirenix Possessors